Mirror
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Double trouble? Not anymore. Hikaru and Kaoru have always been the only twins, but now they've been doubled...in a pair of girls. One is artsy, and quiet...the other loud, and a bit immature. Meet Riku and Sora Cross, the bane of Tamaki's existance.
1. Chapter 1

Riku and Sora were twins. The Cross girls were born only a few minutes apart and were nearly identical.

They were the daughters of the founder and CEO of an international recording company, called Gold Dragon Records, and a well-known singer and actress.

The two were very close, and they travelled with their mother as she worked.

Their father often had them visit, sometimes for several months at a time and they attended public schools.

However, both the Cross parents had decided that it was time for the two girls to attend a school, just one, until they graduated.

So that was how Riku and Sora found themselves at Ouran High.

"I can't believe that these uniforms are so ugly." Riku growled, glaring at herself in the mirror.

"What...?" Sora looked up from where she was furiously sketching on the counter to the side. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"You really don't care." Riku turned her glare to her sister. Sora didn't even bother lifting her eyes from the paper. "Fine."

Riku turned back to her reflection. The hideous yellow dress swirled around her knees as she turned.

"That's it." The girl threw on the clothing she had previously been wearing and marched from the room.

"Is something wrong, Miss Cross?" The woman waiting for them asked.

"Yes. Yes, there is." Riku smiled. "This uniform is ugly. I hate it."

"Miss Cross, there's nothing I can do..." The woman started. "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!" Riku threw up her hands, after she had thrown the dress on the chair the woman had been seated in. "The color hates my skin tone, the cut destroys what little figure I have, and the design is stupid! Get me a boys uniform."

"But Miss Cross...!" She started protesting.

"Get me," Riku glared harshly. "A boys uniform."

"Yes, Miss Cross. Right away, Miss Cross." The woman managed a clumsy curtsy and then raced away. She returned moments later with a boys uniform.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Riku smiled, taking the uniform and slamming shut the door.

"God, I hate this!" Riku whined.

"Hate what?" Sora lifted her pencil a moment and then started drawing again.

"That Mom and Daddy made us come here. A public school would've been just fine." Riku pulled the pants up over her hips.

"This will give us a bit of experience dealing with wealthier people." Sora replied, in a matter-of-fact way.

"So? We've been to plenty of parties and I'm friends with a lot of young actors." Riku buttoned up the shirt and pulled on the baby blue blazer.

"You've dated a lot of them you mean." Sora laughed, carefully putting her things away. "I swear you had a new date every month."

"Well, I like to have my options open. Considering I've gone to a ton of super-cool premiers while you were stuck at home, I don't think you've got anything to say."

Riku grinned and then loosened her tie and shirt.

"There. Let's go." She smoothed her hair and swung her bag over her shoulder. Sora followed after her.

"If you didn't have boobs, you'd look like a guy with long hair." Sora commented, laughing slightly as the woman led them to the principal.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous because my boobs are bigger!" Riku teased.

The woman halted and raised her fist to knock on the door.

"Come in." A man called. The woman gestured the two girls in. "Welcome. You must be the Cross sisters."

"Yup! That's us!" Riku nodded, grinning. "Im Riku and this is Sora."

"Call me Uncle Suoh." The man smiled. "Your father and I were childhood friends."

"That explains why we're going to school here." Riku muttered under her breath to Sora.

"These are your schedules. Lena-san will lead you to your class."

They walked in silence along the halls and then Lena stopped. She knocked on the door and then stepped in. Lena appeared a few minutes later and let them in, closing the door behind the girls.

"Welcome to class one-A. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher smiled.

"Hi." Riku turned to look at the class. "I'm Riku Cross and this is my older twin sister, Sora. We've been traveling with our mother for thirteen years."

"Why are you wearing a boys uniform even though you're clearly a girl?!" One boy asked, pushing up his glasses.

"You're kidding right?" Riku snorted. "_Anyone_ with fashion sense would know that the girls uniforms _are ugly_. And the color just doesn't complement my skin tone." Riku shrugged like she hadn't just insulted more than half the student body, and her sister.

"Miss Cross and Miss Cross, please take a seat in the back." The teacher pointed to the two empty seats. Riku claimed the one by the window and Sora the one beside her. "Masters Hitachinn? Please show the Cross sisters around after classes. You should be more than enough to handle them."

The two identical boys in front them looked up, nodded once and went back to whatever they were doing.

She returned to her lesson and Riku propped her feet on the desk while her sister pulled out her sketch pad.

The two boys turned around and gazed at them. Riku, who's eyes were closed and her face was tilted into the sun, somehow noticed the boys watching them.

Riku leveled her gaze with the twin in front of her.

The four, well three, Sora ignored them, had a staring contest until the bell rang for lunch.

"Hikaru," The boy in front of Sora turned to his twin. "We have a meeting at lunch."

"We'll just have to bring them along." Hikaru shrugged, swinging his bag on.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked, following them down the South hall.

"We have a meeting with our club." Was the still unnamed twin's answer.

Hikaru pushed open the door to the third music room.

"Boss! We had to bring guests!" The red-head called.

A tall blond male looked up from the couch where he was perched.

"Ladies! Welcome to the Host Club!" He swept forward. "I'm Tamaki, the king of the Host Club."

"Hi..." Riku and Sora sweat-dropped.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you shouldn't have brought them to a meeting." The male with glasses looked up from the book he was writing in.

"But Kyoya-sempai..." They whined. "Sensei made us."

Riku moved to the yellow curtain at the other side of the room.

"Nee-chan, you shouldn't touch things that aren't yours." Sora warned, following.

"It's a piano, Sora." Riku murmured, brushing the silk aside. "A piano."

"Riku..." Sora's grey eyes became saddened.

Riku lifted the cover for the keys and pressed a few.

Her fingers swept along the keys, and she opened her mouth.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December."_

_"Someone holds safe and warm. Horse peace through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across memory."_

Riku's voice gave out, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Soda placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"That's her favorite song." Riku stared at her hands.

"Nee-chan...you shouldn't be playing the piano. Papa would get mad at you." Sora whispered. Riku turned her turquoise eyes to her sister.

"Only if he finds out." She growled, closing the lid and returning to her bag in the main room.

The Hosts scrambled to look they were doing something.

Except Kyoya, who hadn't moved.

The sisters took shelter in a corner, lounging on couches.

"I miss her, Sora." Riku sighed, tugging the necklace around her throat.

"I know. You two always got along better." Sora smiled softly. "I'm glad though. I was able to take these."

Sora passed Riku a stack of photos from her sketchbook.

"I remember this." Riku giggled, tapping one. "That was last Christmas. And this one was..."

Riku frowned.

"March Twenty-eighth. A week before her birthday." Sora smiled. "This one is my favorite."

"You didn't take it though." Riku lifted the picture.

Kaoru tilted his head and was able to make the picture out.

A tree was spread over a group of four, all tangled in a pile.

Leaning against the tree was a woman with silvered hair, and a kind face. Next to her was a young man with auburn hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a military print jacket, and laughing.

Across their outstretched legs were the twins, Riku using the female as a pillow, and Sora curled against her back using the male.

Silver pink blossoms swirled around them.

"No, Papa took it. It's the only picture I have of the four of us."

"Can you make me a copy?" Roku asked after several minutes of silence.

Sora nodded.

* * *

"So what was that meeting about anyway?" Riku asked as the pair of twins maneuvered down the hall.

"Next week's party." The Hitachinn's answered.

"Do I even want to ask?" Riku muttered to her sister.

"You should come to the Host Club after school." Kaoru suddenly said. "It's easier to see what we do than to explain it."

"We'll think about it." Riku shrugged, rolling her eyes. 'But it's not going to happen' She added as an afterthought in her head.

* * *

"Riku?" Sora suddenly spoke up as they were heading home after school.

"Hm?" The raven tugged her jacket closer.

"This uniform is really, really ugly."

"Now you notice." Riku sweated dropped. "It's getting pretty cold."

"December usually is, Nee-chan." Sora rolled her eyes.

"It's almost Christmas." Riku suddenly realized.

"I wonder, what Mama and Papa will do this year?" Sora lifted her face to the overcast sky.

"I don't know." Riku looked around. "Oh look! It's Ciel!"

The two girls raced for their driver.

* * *

"Cross-san!" Kaoru snapped his fingers in front of Riku's face.

"Hm?" Riku's turquoise eyes lowered from the window.

"You have to come to the Host Club after school." Hikaru repeated. "Both of you."

Riku opened her mouth to reply.

"And we're not taking no for an answer!"

Riku smacked her head on the desk.

**-:-**

"December -you can tell the Holy Night nears by feeling the cold wind." Sora sighed, twirling through the halls.

"I thought you weren't into the religious mumbo-jumbo?" Riku snorted, lacing her arms behind her head.

The two girls neared another hallway and Haruhi barreled out.

"Fujioka-san!" Sora called, making the girl skid to a halt.

"Cross-san?" Haruhi seemed surprised.

"You're in a rush." Riku caught up with the two.

"I spent too much time in the library." Haruhi panted. "I wonder what they'll do to me if I'm late?"

"The Hosts?" Sora bounced on her toes. Haruhi nodded.

"We're headed there. We'll come with you." Riku began walking again. Sora and Haruhi bounded after her.

Haruhi opened the door, and then let it swing open.

"What the hell happened?"

'When I opened the door, it was a southern country'

"Welcome!" The Hosts chorused.

Riku and Sora sweat-dropped

"Oh, it's just you Haruhi." Hikaru sighed at the cross dresser, who had fallen into a heap of disbelief.

Sora and Riku registered to the Hitachiins and they bounded over.

"You made it!"

"Isn't it the middle of December?" Riku asked, staring at the tropical plants.

"A good man cannot hide his beautiful body by wearing lots of clothes!" Tamaki jumped up, herding the three girls together. "It's winter, that's why we welcome all those little kittens with a warm southern country aura...It is the real gentlemanly way, isn't it?"

"Is that so?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"This is stupid." Riku muttered to Sora while the twins galavanted away.

"And December has the big event, when we'll be shining the most!" Tamaki leaned in, excitement radiating from him. "The Christmas party, Haruhi!"

"That's why we invited you here!" The Hitachinn's jumped out at the female twins. "We're inviting you!"

'Ouran Academy is pedigree first, money for second. Rich people have free time, thus the Host Club is the recreational activity for the world's gorgeous rich people. Six beautiful high school male students, and Haruhi Fujioka (Actually a girl), a comman scholarship student, who ended up with a debt of 8 million yen.'

"How miserable...!" Tamaki sighed. "My smooth skin, like ivory, my moderately tightened muscles, the King of Bali's costume looks good on me, everything is just a faithful servant who kneels in front of the goddess..." He turned to the girl next to him.

She gasped.

"What are you doing for the Christmas party?" One of the girls by the half naked twins gushed.

"We reserved the entire large hall in the central campus, so there will be a dance." Hikaru answered.

"And we're thinking of having some casinos." Kaoru added, a happy smile on his face.

"Actually I wanted to spend some time alone, Kaoru."

"Don't say that Hikaru! I wanted it too!"

The girls squealed, their racket echoing over to the tropical bar Kyoya, Haruhi, Riku and Sora were standing by.

"It's seems like the guests' tension is higher than...they've lost their minds." Haruhi glanced over her shoulder.

"Being slightly naked is popular." Kyoya answered. "We had another plan too though- a Santa Claus' costume play...I'm glad I put that Bali scenery photo book in front of Tamaki."

"He's the evil mastermind behind this." Sora murmured to Riku, who was seated up on the counter.

Riku nodded, shifting her gaze to Mori and Honey, who was clambering up his cousin.

"I swear I've seen them before." Riku grumbled as Haruhi took a seat with her guests.

"Riku-chan," Kyoya turned to the younger twin. "Why are the two of you here?"

"Kaoru and Hikaru invited us to invite us to the party." She glanced at her sister who was busy sketching the handsome Hosts.

"Well, perhaps you can help me with a little project." He slid her a camera. "I produce booklets on each Host group, but they require pictures. Don't be seen."

"Righto, Boss man!" Riku slid into the bushes and leapt up a tree.

Riku snuck around the room taking pictures of the boys, and several of herself.

Haruhi gained a new guest, and Riku successfully slid the camera back to Kyoya before anyone noticed.

"No! That's not it!" Tamaki's outraged yell directed Riku's attention to the gathered group by the window. "I cannot stand it anymore, Haruhi! Wear proper girls' clothing!"

"Huh?" The cross-dresser stared.

"How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl!?" Tamaki wailed. "I tell you, it's only club members that know you're a girl!"

The twins snapped to attention and Riku watched amused.

"She's not taking PE classes since its an elective, and the student's ID numbers are co-ed so nobody would know!" They informed.

"Daddy...Daddy wants.." Tamaki ruffled through a chest labelled 'Kings Private Stuff'. "Daddy wants to see you when you were like this~!"

He thrust an enlarged photo of Haruhi with long hair into her face.

"Dont just enlarge my photo without permission!" She yelled back.

"Every time I see this I wonder, how did this," Hikaru gestured to the picture of Haruhi in ninth grade. "Turn into this?" He nodded to her now.

"My hair...I got bubblegum in my hair from my neighbor's kid the day before school..." Haruhi began explaining.

"In short," Riku interrupted. "She got gum in her hair, chopped it off, lost her contacts, and couldn't be bothered to make it look nice."

Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't really mind being treated as a dude. Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of one thousand people and pay off the debt of eight billion yen."

"A girl cannot address herself with dude'!" Tamaki screamed. "_Maaama_! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again!"

"Mom?" Kaoru frowned.

"Kyoya." Riku answered, the same time he answered. "Probably me."

"Unexpectedly, Tono dreams about his ideal girl." Hikaru herded Haruhi towards Riku.

"By the way, do you have any experience in social dancing? It's a must for the party." Kaoru asked.

"No, but the party doesn't count for the quota, does it?" Haruhi blanked. "I'm not interested in going to events, so of I could be excused..."

Tamaki stopped his sobbing and rose behind Haruhi with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Defiantly not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a Host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go. Haruhi, I order you to master the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party."

The blond gave a twirl.

"Or I'll tell the entire school you're a girl."

"Hey, Sora, do you know how to dance formally?"

"Uh," The grey-eyed girl thought a moment. "Nope."

"Awh, that's too bad." Kaoru whined. "We were going to have a dance in your honor. You know, for arriving at the school."

"We'll just have to learn with Haruhi." Sora shrugged. Riku pouted.

**-:- Next Day -:-**

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." The girl helping Haruhi counted. "Good work, Haruhi."

Riku watched Mori and Honey spin around the room together.

"On the slow you should bring your feet together. And remember the gentleman always leads, and make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

The turquoise eyes girl glanced over at her sister, who was dancing with Hikaru.

"It's important to face your partner." Kaoru tapped her back with his fingers. Riku blushed, turning to face him.

"Tamaki's sulking again." Riku muttered, glancing at the blond in the window sill.

A thump sounded where Haruhi was practicing, and Riku looked over. The cross-dresser had tripped, pinning her guest, Kanako, to the ground.

The song ended, and Riku gave Kaoru a curtsy.

The two redheads moved together.

"Why so gloomy, Boss?" They asked.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru guessed, turning to his brother.

"I think you're right." Kaoru agreed. "But he's way to tall to stand in as a woman."

"Well, he could teach us to dance." Sora twirled over. "But he would only be able to dance with Riku, I'm too short."

"No way!" Riku yelled, throwing up her hands. "I _am not_ dancing with Tamaki."

"It would be an honor to dance with the Host Club's president." Kyoya scolded as he entered the room.

"Yeah, well I'm not one of those fawning buffalo. You can't make me do it." She crossed her arms.

"Riku, we have to go." Sora tugged her twin's arm.

**-:-**

"Riku-chan." Sora waved a hand in front of her sister's face. "Riku-chan?"

"Huh?" The raven snapped out of her momentary lapse in focus.

"Riku-chan, you have to get dressed." Sora sighed, propping her hands on her hips.

"In what?" Riku gestured to her closet, which held no skirt or dress.

"Oh. I see the problem." Sora wiggled into the closet, disappearing from sight.

"Sora-chan?" Riku called. "Did the closet eat you?"

"Nope~!" Sora reappeared, carrying a large black box.

"What's that?"

"Grandmama gave it to you." Sora put it on the bed and then left to finish dressing.

Riku moved forward, yanking off the box's lid.

Nestled inside was a cream dress. As Riku pulled it out, sparkles flashed and she grinned.

Sora poked her head in nearly an hour later, hair done up in a tidy bun and grey satin dress swirling around her feet like smoke.

"Riku-chan!" She gasped, causing her younger twin to halt her movements. "You're so pretty~!"

Riku stood turning to face her sister.

Her cream colored dress spun around her feet. It was sleeveless and the bodice of the dress was covered in gold sparkles.

Riku's hair was pinned back in thousands of ringlets, and she wore fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Thank you, Nee-chan." Riku blushed.

"Let's go!" Sora pulled her sister out of their home.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is so good to see you all tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki greeted the gathered group of girls. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you,"

He lifted his arm, and bowed as the spotlight erupted onto his form.

"Welcome!"

The chandeliers overhead burst into light, and the orchestra burst into light, and orchestra began playing.

"As always ladies, the Host Club is here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts' content." Kyoya spread open his arms. "Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonights' queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki winked, sending the grils into spasms of fan-girls squeals.

Riku rolled her eyes. She batted away several floating hearts.

The second Riku looked up she burst into laughter. Haruhi was bright red, in the arms of the twins, Tamaki was looking _serious_ and Kyoya was on his phone. Honey and Mori...were Honey-ing and Mori-ing.

Sora had long disappeared, leaving Riku on her own. The younger twin was leaning against a pillar holding up the balcony.

"Riku-chan," Kyoya slid up to next to her. "Would you like to dance?"

She took his offered hand, and the raven-haired Host coasted around the dance floor, leading her easily.

Kaoru interrupted for the next song.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She grumbled as a waltz started and a spotlight kicked in. "Fuck."

"Ladies shouldn't have dirty mouths." Kaoru snickered, glancing at his brother, who was dragging Sora out.

Really. He was dragging her, kicking and screaming.

"Please welcome Ouran's newest Princesses, Sora Cross and Riku Cross. They're gonna demonstrate the waltz with Hika-chan and Kao-chan~!" Honey giggled.

Kyoya smirked from the sidelines.

One of the males on the sidelines shouted, drawing everyone's attention outside where the large tree in the courtyard had been lit up.

"Isn't that Kanako?" Riku asked her dancing partner, who nodded.

"Merry Christmas!" Tamaki called. "May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!"

And it was true. Kanako was with her fiance.

"This is the last waltz."

**-;-**

"-given by Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki's distressed wails made Riku grin, the action mirrored by her sister. Riku lifted her hands to the necklace Kyoya had given her during their dance, with whispered instructions of the camera's usage.

"It's all because Kyoya-senpai said if we have an accident at the end, the party would be more fun." The Hitachiin's gave him mischievous looks. "We just did what we were told."

Kyoyra murmured something to Haruhi.

"Isn't this Haru-chan's first kiss?" Honey asked Mori, who shrugged.

"HOLD THAT KISS!" Tamaki yelled, dashing for his 'daughter', only to push her into kissing Kanako on the lips.

Kyoya nodded, and Riku's small camera flashed.

"Congratulations, Miyako-hime!"

"Hey! Tamaki-sama tried to stop the kiss just now?!"

"He really wanted to give a kiss, huh?"

Haruhi sent the blond a dirty look.

"I see...Kissing machine..." She growled. "Or maybe it's a new type of bullying, isn't it?"

"Haruhi!"

"But I didn't know you were that greedy a person...Yes, thanks to you, now I did my first kiss. I don't really care."

"I just wanted to protect your first kiss...!" Tamaki cried, retreating as Haruhi ignored him.

"Well," Sora sidled over to her sister. "He royally failed that."

"I think Tamaki and Haruhi are kind of cute together." Riku murmured, snapping a picture of Honey and Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku and Sora skipped down the halls towards the Host Club, both singing some obnoxious song.

They paused, grinned and kicked in the doors.

"Honey, we're home!" Riku yelled, strutting in to a room filled with half naked men.

"Honey, we missed you!" Kaoru and Hikaru chorused, dropping their kimono in favour of glomping their fellow twins.

The Hitachiins stopped in the middle of their sprint, skidding to a halt and glancing between the kimono and the Cross's.

"Onee-chan," Riku hissed. "I have bad feeling."

"Those feelings usually come true." Sora's grey eyes widened.

"Suggestions?"

"Run?"

"All in favour?!"

Both the female twins lifted their hands, and they made a break for the door.

Except Kyoya slammed them shut, looking menacing in his brown kimono and holding his black book.

"The windows!" The raven twins bolted, only to skid to a stop before Honey, who was staring up at them with wide eyes.

"The Tamaki Ram!" They lifted Tamaki horizontally and ran at Honey. "We're sorry, Honey-senpai!"

Honey threw himself to the ground as they hit the open window.

"Drop the blond. He won't fit through the window!" Sora yelled, darting for the window.

The girls vaulted out, but Mori caught them by the ankles, hauling them back in and tossing Riku over his shoulder, and tucking Sora under his arm.

"Put us down, you great ape!" Riku screeched. A little question mark appeared above his head.

* * *

"Why are you so beautiful, Tamaki-sama?"

"All the better to remain in thy eyes, my love."

"Why is your voice so clear and true?"

"All the better to impart my feelings unto you, my love."

"Why do you look upon me with such wet eyes...?"

"The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love."

The twins smiled at their guests.

"The design of your kimono is just like I hoped~!"

"Today, all the members of the Host Club are wearing kimono that our mother designed." Hikaru smirked.

"And our grandmother dressed us up." Kaoru added.

"Of course, it's my job to take off the kimono, isn't it, Kaoru?"

"Hikaru...!" Kaoru blushed. "I'm embarrassed...Not in front of everyone...please!"

"Haruhi," Kyoya gestured to several girls. "Guests for you. Your guest service is pretty stable, too."

"Maybe the reduction in my debt by one third has affected it."

"Keep it up...Well," Kyoya pulled his sly smirk out. "I have no intention of telling you about interest rates or that kimono's rental fee..."

Riku and Sora glared daggers from the corner, hiding evil smirks behind two silk fans which matched their kimono.

Riku's kimono was black, with a mint under-kimono, and covered in gold squares and flowers, which were edged in crimson. Her obi was gold.

Sora's was green, with lighter green vine patterns.

"Sora-chan! Sora-chan!" Honey's small hands latched onto her kimono. "I lost one if my straw sandals..."

A herd of girls immediately surrounded the boy.

"Where did you drop it?"

"Honey-kun don't cry! We'll help you find it!"

"Takashi..." Honey murmured, as his cousin appeared in his vision, placing the sandal on his foot.

"It was over there." He pointed across the room.

"Everyone seems to be teary eyed today..." Riku growled, eyeing Kaoru's sleeve.

"Don't do it, Nee-chan.." Sora murmured as her sister slid forward, noticed by anyone but Sora. The black clothed female slid her hand into the younger Hitachiin's sleeve and returned, smirk playing across her crimson painted lips.

"They're using eye drops."

Sora's mouth made an 'O' shape, and then she frowned as her sister tilted her head back.

"What are you doing?" The elder female asked, confused.

Riku let her lip quiver as she tilted her face back down, tears in her eyes. She _hadn't_ brought the eye drops back.

"Beating them at their own game." She scurried forward, tucking her fan into her sleeve as she threw herself into Kaoru's lap.

"Kaoru-kun!" She wailed, dry sobbing into his stomach. Kaoru lowered himself to the ground, hugging the girl as Hikaru joined them. "Hikaru-kun! She's so mean!"

"Who?" Hikaru cuddled into the two.

"Nee-chan! She punished me for not making her tea right!" Riku burrowed her head into their shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Riku-chan." Kaoru lifted her teary face and placed his forehead against hers. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Kyaaaaaa~!" A renewed squeal from the girls brought Kyoya and Tamaki's attention. Kyoya lifted an eyebrow.

"My daughter!" The blond hurried forward. "Don't let those hooligans touch you!"

"Daddy!" Riku threw herself at Tamaki, who caught her and held her close. "Nee-chan was being mean!"

"It's okay. Daddy's here." Tamaki pet her hair. Riku sniffled, eyes refilling with large tears.

"Daddy, didn't you say the Hitachiin's could court me?! Daddy, you said they could! You love me don't you?"

She lifted her head from his chest.

"Of course!"

"Oh, Daddy!" Riku squealed, painting his cheek with a red lip print. "Thank you!"

She threw herself back at the twins, sobbing anew.

Kaoru rubbed a hand along her back as she hugged them both.

"You've both been beat by your own game. And I didn't use eye-drops." She murmured, sending hot waves of her breath along their necks, causing the twins to blush.

Sora facepalmed.

* * *

After a teary reunion of sisters, and several slices of cake, and an interesting display of parental-loyalty by Haruhi, the Host Club returned to what could be defined as normal, where there such a thing.

"Aren't you a new face? What's wrong? Just come in!" Hikaru turned to look at the half-hidden girl.

"Come-" Honey began.

"Hey! Be softer to the new guest." Tamaki scolded, smiling at the new girl. "Don't be scared, Princess. Welcome to the Ouran Host Cl-"

The blond monstrosity was cut off by a hand to the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FAKER!" The new girl screeched. "I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU'RE RECONIZED AS THE PRINCE OF THIS CLUB! A PRINCE SHOULDN'T SPRINKLE HIS LOVE SO EASILY! IT MAKES GIRLS' HEARTS TREMBLE IF YOU SMILE WITH SORROW, BUT WHY DO YOU LOOK SO _STUPID_!?"

Riku snickered as Tamaki was hit with an Insult Arrow.

"IT'S AS IF YOU'RE A LIGHT-HEADED _NARCISSIST_! _USELESS! TOO ORDINARY! YOU'RE THE WORST!_"

"Tamaki just got _told._" Sora murmured to her sister, hiding her grin behind a silk fan.

"I don't know if I like her. She's a little too...dramatic for my tastes."

"I thought you liked men?" Sora lifted a brow.

"I'm bi. I thought you knew."

"You too~!?"

"KYOYA-SAMA!" The new girl launched herself at the Vice-President with a dreamy smile. "I wanted to see you so badly~! My only prince~..."

"She's crazy in the head." Sora nodded at her sister's quiet proclamation.

* * *

"_Fiance? Kyoya-senpai's?!_" The Hitachiin twins stared.

"Yes~!" The new girl smiled, seated primly on one of the pink loveseats. The Host Club hand been closed immediately to sort out the problem. "I'm Houshakuji Renge~! I'll be in Grade ten, Class A, from tomorrow. I've grown up in France since I was ten."

Riku grinned, launching a spit-ball at the Tamaki-gloom in the corner. He didn't so much as flinch.

"See, he's angry." Sora nodded at the other Twins.

"That's because Mom was hiding something from Daddy~!" Riku grinned up at Kyoya.

"It was really love at first sight." Renge had continued on even though no one was listening. "Being affectionate to the backyard's plants, which nobody paid attention to...Kindly stretching out his hand to the injured kitty..."

"I think she's hallucinating." Riku crossed her arms over her male's uniform. "Cause Kyoya-senpai isn't that nice."

"MY EYES ARE JUSTICE!" Renge screamed, leaping to her feet. "KIND TO EVERYONE AND NEVER ASKS FOR ANYTHING IN RETURN! LOVES THE SOLITUDE, BUT ACTUALLY HATES THE LONLINESS! THE THROBBING LOVE-STIMULATION GAME, YOU!"

Renge's finger lifted and she pointed towards Kyoya.

"WHO LOOKS LIKE ICHIJO MIYABI-KUN FROM 'UKI~DOKI MEMORIAL'!"

"OTAKU!" Riku and Sora shrieked, hiding behind Tamaki, who gasped.

"I see. A girl with a lot of interest in characters." Kyoya adopted his 'thinking pose'. She replaces me with her favourite character, makes me her fiance, and gets lost in her wild fantasies."

"Wait...?" Tamaki tentatively reached out to touch the Vice-President's shoulder, but drew back. "How can you be so calm? Her wild fantasies? Isn't she your fiance?"

"I don't remember affirming that even once." Kyoya sniffed, pushing up his glasses.

"From what I see from the report, you're managing everything in this club, Kyoya-sama?" Renge cooed, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes! Kyo-chan is the store manager-san~!" Honey nodded.

"The store manager-sama~! It suits him very well." Renge nodded. "It was my dream to be a draw-girl for the store~!"

"We don't need one; we're a Host Club." Hikaru snorted.

"We're not a bakery." Kaoru added.

"I've decided! At the same time I prepare to be a bride, I'll be an administrative assistant for the Host Club~!"

"She's not listening." The female twins whispered behind the fans they still held, though they wore their uniforms.

"Ahem, Kyoya." Tamaki sidled over.

"She's the daughter of one of the important business partners of my family. Please take good care of her."

"As you heard," Tamaki and the Hitachiin's clapped their hands down on the poor cross-dresser. "Haruhi."

"This is part of your Host Club Training, Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed, the same time the two senior members of the club decided to vacate the area, along with Sora and Riku. "Father will be cold-hearted!"

* * *

"That could have turned into a disaster." Sora commented, swinging her bag against the backs of her legs as she walked, leaning forward slightly.

Riku had her hands behind her head, turquoise eyes lazily half-lidded. The younger twin's bag was in the car that had come to pick them up. It was insisted upon by their parents, that the girls walk when it was nice out.

And today was nice out.

"Sora, what's that?" Riku's hands dropped and she stepped onto a property where she didn't belong.

"Riku, get out of there!" Sora hissed, grey eyes narrowed.

"Nee-chan, it's Honey-senpai's Usa-chan! I bet he lives here!"

"Riku!" Sora had to race after her sister, who was grinning childishly as she ran to the grand old-Japanese style door.

"May I help you, Miss...?" The servant at the door frowned, muscles under his clothing rippling.

"Cross! And that's my twin! We have something of Honey-senpai's!" The raven grinned. The man sighed, and gestured them in.

"The young Master is training with Master Morinozuka at the moment. I shall let you in. Please do not disturb them."

* * *

Mori tilted his head at his cousin, who was beating up a dummy quite viciously out of his peripheral vision. Mori also had a large stack of dummies, although his were more suited to sword play.

The large Host blinked and then blinked again, prodding the grinning Riku, who had suddenly appeared before him.

She was wearing her black uniform pants still, but had discarded all her tops and put her long hair in a ponytail.

"Hiya, Mori-senpai! Care to go a round?"

"Riku, we were supposed to return Usa-chan, not play games with our senpai!" Sora grumbled, standing in front of Honey, with her fists up. The elder twin was dressed in a sports bra and a pair of black workout shorts, which she'd taken to wearing beneath her yellow uniform.

"Ri-chan! So-chan!" Honey smiled. "Thank you for returning Usa-chan! I think he wanted cake!"

"I think he wanted cake, and then decided to play hide-and-seek!"

Mori grunted, swinging his bamboo katana at Riku, who countered. Their movements set the training back into motion and the servant who'd been standing in the door shook his head.


End file.
